Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid discharge apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A liquid discharge head generally includes a nozzle plate having nozzles thereon and a maintenance unit for maintaining the nozzles. The maintenance unit generally includes a cap for capping the surface of the nozzle plate and a wiper for wiping the surface of the nozzle plate. The wiper wipes the surface of the nozzle plate to remove a waste liquid remaining thereon.